Twister Game
by Effy Ainsworth
Summary: Basado en el capítulo 1 de la segunda temporada. Karma y Okuda se rinden y finalmente terminan jugando al Twister que su profesor les preparó con tanto 'cariño'. [KARMANAMI]
**Créditos al artista original.**

* * *

-Es aquí. Parece que trató de hacer una trampa para asustarnos, pero ¿Por qué debería darnos miedo esta cosa? Qué estupidez.

Karma bufó y comenzó a caminar por al lado del tablero de Twister que se encontraba en el suelo de la cueva para largarse luego de ahí. Pero sintió como alguien tiraba de su camiseta deportiva, haciendo que se detuviera.

-¿Qué caraj...

-Um, ¿Éste es el llamado juego del Twister? ¡Probemos por favor Karma-kun! Siempre he querido jugarlo - Le dijo primero con un brillo de niña pequeña en sus ojos, y luego le susurró tímidamente su petición.

Él se lo pensó un poco, sólo eran dos personas y sería algo díficil jugar sin alguien que les gire la ruleta. Karma pensó que Okuda estaba cegada por la emoción y no entendía la situación, pero terminó aceptando con una sonrisa algo extraña y un _por qué no._

* * *

 _-_ Ahora Okuda-san, tu mano izquierda en el azul - Le dijo a ella luego de escuchar la grabación de la radio. Esa grabación de la voz de Koro-sensei que iba dictando las posiciones y colores, esa grabación de la cual Karma estaba seguro que terminarían con sus cuerpos enredados comprometedoramente.

Sin embargo siguió con el juego sólo para complacer la infantil actitud de Manami, o eso pensaba él.

-¿Eh? Pero eso es imposible - Ella le reclamó apoyada en sus codos.

-Voltea tu cuerpo hacia arriba y llegarás ahí ¿Puedes hacerlo?

-Sí.

Okuda levantó su cadera y puso su mano en el círculo azul, Karma tenía sus dos manos al lado derecho de la cabeza de ella, una al lado de otra. No habían echo contacto físico desde que escucharon la primera grabación, y él se estaba desesperando porque sabía que la cosa después se pondría peor.

Él no quería incomodarla.

-Mi turno - Dijo él.

-A ver... - Escucharon atentos y ella habló - Tu mano derecha en el verde.

-Mh, ¿Deberías empujar tus piernas para que queden debajo de mis brazos?

-Oh, sí - Ambos se movieron para acomodarse, y ella se quejó, era un juego de resistencia después de todo, y sus extremidades no era tan fuertes como las de Karma. Y le dolían.

\- Bueno, ¿Parece difícil verdad? Entonces ahora... mi mano izquiera en el amarillo - Karma movió su brazo al círculo y respiró dificultosamente, él también se estaba cansando un poco, y no quería caer sobre el delgado cuerpo de la chica.

En el siguiente turno de Okuda, hizo el intento de mover su mano, pero finalmente colapsó y cayó de espaldas contra el frío suelo. Se golpeó la cabeza, pero no fue nada "demasiado grave".

Por instinto, Karma pasó su pierna derecha sobre las dos de ellas, que se retorcían un poco por el dolor que sentía. Él tomó su cara entre sus manos y la movió un poco, todo a una distancia prudente. Okuda parecía un poco atontada y tenía sus ojos cerrados fuertemente.

El chico estaba algo preocupado a estas alturas, no sabía qué hacer, si dejarla recostada hasta que se recupere, hacerle reanimación boca a boca (lo cual era totalmente innecesario pero él estaba cegado por la desesperación), o tomarla en brazos y salir corriendo de allí en busca de ayuda.

-Ouch ouch - Manami susurró y levantó un poco sus manos, recobrando la poca conciencia que perdió. Abrió bien los ojos y se encontró con Karma sobre ella mirándola expectante.

-¿Okuda-san? ¿Estás bien?

Ella suspiró y acomodó sus gafas.

-Bueno, parece que estoy totalmente derrotada - Ella le regaló una sonrisa - Eres demasiado fuerte, Karma-kun, era obvio que durarías más que yo. No pensé que este juego sería tan difícil, me siento como si hubiera ejercitado todo mi cuerpo ¿No crees que esto es útil para el asesinato?

Él observó el cuello de Manami, generalmente cubierto por sus trenzas, que ahora estaban esparcidas por todos lados al igual que sus brazos. Podía ver su reflejo en sus anteojos, la respiración de ella todavía estaba un poco agitada y sus labios entreabiertos, lo que provocó que una sensación de escalofrío pasara por las piernas del chico, y apartara la mirada de la boca de Okuda.

Karma sólo soltó un suspiro de frustración. Se estaba estresando por nada. Finalmente sus cansados brazos cedieron y se apoyó en sus codos a los costados de la cabeza de Okuda, sin aplastar su pequeño cuerpo y escondiendo su cara entre el espacio del cuello y el hombro de la chica.

-¿Uh? ¿Karma-kun? - Ella tuvo el impulso de poner su mano en el cabello del chico, pero no lo hizo - ¿Por qué suspiras?

-Ah, Okuda-san eres una tonta - Le dijo entre sus oscuros cabellos e inspiró su aroma a flores sin que ella se dé cuenta.

-Oh, lo siento, supongo...

* * *

-Bien, una vez que nos atemos los cordones nos vamos.

-Ok - Manami le respondió algo intimidada.

"La cara de Karma-kun estaba tan cerca de la mía, mi pecho latía muy fuerte" ella pensó y se sonrojó al instante.

Okuda también había sentido sensaciones extrañas en todas las partes de su cuerpo que Karma apenas tocó, se sentía raro, pero a la vez bien. "¿Qué tipo de juego era ese?" Se preguntó confundida. Se levantó de la roca en donde estaba sentada amarrándose sus zapatillas y siguió a Karma con su linterna en la mano.

La verdad era que ambos querían jugar un poco más.

* * *

 **Quiero decir que esta historia no es creada totalmente por mí, me basé en el doushinji de りんたろう, un artista japonés que dibujó una serie de viñetas de Karma y Okuda jugando al Twister, yo sólo creé la narración y modifiqué un poco los diálogos, traducidos del japonés al inglés y del inglés al español (esto último echo por mí). Así que me libero de todos lo cargos, esto no me pertenece.**

 **De todos modos les dejo el link del post de tumblr de donde lo saqué, por si alguien quiere imaginarse las escenas y las posiciones en que jugaron para que no se confundan. Si alguien no puede entrar al link de acá, pídenmelo en la sección de reviews y yo se los pasaré con gusto :)**

 **De nuevo muchas gracias por darse el tiempo y leer esto, y denle mucho amor a Karma y Okuda *corazón***

 **Besos, Effy.**

 **Link:** **post/131124084480/twister-game-by-%E3%82%8A%E3%82%93%E3%81%9F%E3%82%8D%E3%81%86-page-1-karma-this-spot**


End file.
